


Comforting

by Oblivion772



Category: Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Wierd Pairing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion772/pseuds/Oblivion772
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiahou Dun is depressed over Cao Cao's death, and Guo Huai arrives (lately) for Cao Pi's rising to the position of emperor (Or whatever he was) and decides to help him...but eventually it turns into something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first fic (On this website) i'm on fanfic.net too, this is a story from there.

Comforting.  
A/N Let me just say that in real life, Guo Huai was not constantly sick, but at the time this fic takes place, he is sick. It is right after Cao Cao dies, and Cao Pi is taking over the throne. 220 AD. Xiahou Dun is 62, Guo Huai is 32. Xiahou Dun is depressed and Guo Huai decides to help him...in a way no one would have expected. Also, I am going by their looks in three kingdoms because that is more historically accurate...I assume, I mean, would you look at freakin’ Xiahou Dun in Strike Force? And even in the newer ones like 8. They made him look like a little emo teenager with...wrinkles…

It was impossible. Xiahou Dun just could not believe it, and he wouldn't. He would not accept that his cousin was gone. First, Xiahou Yuan, his best friend for many years, and for even longer, the only one he would trust. And then came the worst blow of them all. Losing his lord and friend, Cao Cao. It hit him even worse this time, after having lost Xiahou Yuan, he went to Cao Cao for comfort. And it helped immensely. Cao Cao gave his cousin a shoulder to cry on. Even though when Xiahou Dun was depressed, he had a habit of breaking things and yelling. He almost didn't know how to express the emotions he felt. It wasn't too suprising for a hardened warrior to lose touch with such things. If you felt bad for the people you killed you would never survive. But not only did this affect him, but the fact that when Xiahou Yuan had been killed, he promised to outlive his other cousin to make sure he never had to suffer that kind of sadness again. And yet he couldn't stop it.  
And that is why now, he was sitting by the sill of his window, simply crossing his legs on the floor, having abandoned his armor long ago for a simple black yukata. The traditional way of showing greif. Not that anyone would see. No one would dare to bother him when he is acting like this. He had nearly killed the servant that Zhang He sent to make sure he ate something. The reason being that no one had seen him in the current camp's kitchen for nearly a week now. They all knew what Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun meant to each other. And there were rumors going around in the household staffs of Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun's houses. They said that there were many late-night visits among the two warriors.  
But there was not much the others could do. When it came to matters such as these, Xiahou Dun could be very stubborn, which is why many of them didn't even bother trying. Some did though, only to be met with the same reaction as the guard. After a few days, Zhang Liao had become rather worried, and went to invite Xiahou dun out for drinks. but immediatly he was met with a scathing glare, and then the cold shoulder. After a few minutes, he was shoved rather rudely out of the room, and he left to gather a few other people.  
Zhang He went after his servant returned to him with a nasty wound on his shoulder. He left basically only to yell at Xiahou Dun, who ignored him. Never had he done this before, and so slowly his anger turned to concern. He tried to drag the depressed man out of the room by his arm, failing miserably. Xiahou Dun always was stronger than him, and Zhang He knew that. But he just hoped to rile him up enough to get him to chase him out of the room. It didn't work though. Xiahou Dun shoved him of and sat back down by his window. Zhang He went to Xu Zhu, who went the day after.  
And that is how Xu Zhu came to this. Standing outside Xiahou Dun's door, trying to think of a way to enter without Xiahou Dun attacking him. He knew that he had his swords in there, and he hadn't bothered to carry his club with him. But when he finally opened the door, he found Xiahou Dun with his head laying on his arms as he stared outside, his head already soaked with the rain blowing into his room. Xu Zhu looks at him in sympathy, walking in seemingly unnoticed, and striking his two tiny rocks of flint and steel against each other, lighting a few tiny wax candles.  
"What do you want Xu Zhu?" Xiahou Dun asks tiredly in a deeper voice than normal, not looking back at the huge man behind him, freezing holding a candle in his large hand. "Here to bother me like the rest of them?"  
"They only came here to help you Xiahou." Xu Zhu says, putting the candle down, and trying to put a hand on Xiahou Dun's now visible shoulder, trying to seem comforting. "I didn't come here because they sent me. you're my friend, now how say you we go and get something to eat hm?"  
"You make a mockery of me Xu Zhu." He snarls, glaring back at Xu Zhu, who is now quite shocked. "You think I would just forget my lord that quickly and act as though nothing has happened?" He asks in a way that says that there is no right answer to this question.  
"No!" Xu Zhu says, putting his hands in front of him to say 'I didn't mean it!'."I would never suggest something like that! I know that you were friends!" He says, waving his hands back and forth.  
"You don't know anything Xu Zhu." He says, getting up and looks at him. His soaked hair making him seem even more intimidating. "Now get out. I don't want to have to force you out. I've had enough of people putting their nose in business that doesn't concern them." He says, turning around as thought to say that he's not even worth looking at.  
"Xiahou Dun!" Xu Zhu yells, for nearly the first time, anger in his voice when speaking to another officer. He grabs Xiahou Dun's shoulders forcefully spinning him around so he's staring at Xu Zhu, because no matter how much he trains, their weight difference is just too much for Xiahou Dun to overcome. "Do not act as though you are the only one who has gone through pain before! Everyone in this army has had some kind of tragedy!"  
But Xiahou Dun doesn't even try to respond, giving him a quick glare and storming out without a word, walking so quickly down the hall, its a miracle he isn't running, instead its somehow still just a quick walk. He gets many strange looks. An especially long one from Cao Pi who had been outside his room, speaking with Zhen Ji who gives him a sympathetic look. But it doesn't help Xiahou Dun's mood. If anything, it worsens it. And so he does start a run so fast that the walls are just blurs around him, small tears dropping from his eyes, hoping that no one saw him, he bursts out of the castle he had been stationed in, keeping his pace up through the rain until he reaches the garden. He still doesn't stop though, until he reaches the one spot he had been reaching for, the spot he and Cao Cao would play go at if the weather was well. And finally he breaks down, crying for both his cousins for the first time. He fell to his knees, panting though from far one would guess it was from being tired. But that is not so, he had grown up an iron endurance in his many years of serving Wei.  
But there is an interuption to the middle-aged mans sadness, a kind voice calling to him. "Lord Xiahou Dun!" Guo Huai calls, waving his hand at Xiahou Dun from afar. Looking a bit paler than usual, and his helmet under his arms to keep it from rusting, and his black hair nearly as soaked as Xiahou Dun's. "Has the ceremony started already?" He asks, kneeling by Xiahou Dun, panting with short breath.  
Xiahou Dun looks to him a bit confused. He hadn't thought that anyone would be coming through here. "It was concluded 2 days ago Guo Huai." He says, almost scowling at the shocked and upset look Guo Huai gives him. "You should know this. You are ranking nearly as high as I am now."  
"I know, i'm sorry Xiahou Dun, but on the way I caught ill again." He says, rubbing his eyes that are a bit red, and he all in all does look a bit sick. "I didn't know what day it was when i awoke. I suppose I should apologize to Cao Pi. He will be quite upset won't he?"  
Xiahou Dun grunts in agreement, turning away from the recovering warrior at his side. He seems to ignore him completely, just looking back to the pond in front of him. Nearly glaring at the water before he remembers that not only is it an inanimate object, but the place where he spent so many wonderful times with his cousin. And he suddenly is overcome with sadness again, and he puts his hand over his eyes in a vain attempt to hide his weakness from Guo Huai.  
"You...miss Lord Cao Cao don't you Xiahou Dun?" Guo Huai asks, sitting next to Xiahou Dun, sitting back on his heels. He softly lays his arm around Xiahou Dun's shoulders, keeping a slight distance though, knowing how he would feel if someone was doing this to him, and taking this into mind. As soon as Xiahou Dun whips his head over, short black hair flying around, he puts his arm around tighter, looking over the pond as well. "I know how you feel Xiahou Dun." He says, seemingly having forgotten about his helmet next to him. "He helped me in the beginning of my career. If not for him, I would not be where I am now." He looks over to the teary eyed Xiahou Dun whos still looking a bit angry, smiling sadly and closing ihs own watery eyes. "He was a faithful friend. I am suprised he never told you about this before."  
"He did." Xiahou Dun says, becoming a slight bit happier as they begin to talk of his newly dead cousin and friend. "Many times he told me of how proud he was of you. I always assumed that he was just speaking of you to pass the time. Perhaps I made a mistake." He says, smiling a bit when he remembers the conversations they had had before about the man who had a very weak immune system. He remembered that Cao Cao had said that while he got sick a lot, it wasn't nearly all the time. But it was slowly taking it's toll on the younger man. Guo Huai was a much younger than them both, almost half of Xiahou Dun's age. Sometimes it made him a bit sad to see a young aspiring man like him having his life slowly being drained from him with all the constant trials. But usually he looked much better than he did now. But then again, Xiahou Dun never saw him recovering from an ailness. "You were nearly like a nephew to him you know." He says, looking to the younger man whos now smiling much happier at him.  
"Well, he is old enough to be an uncle of mine." He says, removing his arm from Xiahou Duns back, seemingly forgotten about the rain. "In fact, both of you are. But there is nearly no way of that now is there?" He says with a soft chuckle, picking his helmet back up and putting it in his lap, fiddling with the soaked blue-purple fur on it.  
"And what makes you say that?" Xiahou Dun asks, looking at him with an arched brow. "Not that I wish to be your father, but I do want to know where your logic is coming from." He says, leaning back a little, for the first time, trying to forget about Cao Cao.  
"Well," Guo Huai says, face falling a bit when he speaks now. "My mother had me at 18 years, and not to mention my parents married at 15, and the time me and he caught her with another male, he was killed by my father. And since both you and he are still here, that doesn't quite add up you see. Heh." He chuckles, once again giving the depressed man a smile with closed eyes. "He is quite a protective man. Normally a woman could be killed for that though. I will never understand him."  
"You are still young Guo Huai." Xiahou Dun says; looking away from the rather confused man now. "Given time I am sure you will learn much about the world, and about yourself." He says, putting his hand between his legs which had grown a bit spread in their conversation. He ducks his head, closing his eyes tiredly. But finding himself unable to sleep.  
"Xiahou Dun." Guo Huai says, abandoning the courtesies, and having moved from his side to in front of him, he reaches out and lifts Xiahou Dun's head with his hand under his chin. And he smiles once again, a different look about it though that Xiahou Dun couldn't place. "I think you will find that I know myself much better than you think." He says, slowly but surely reaching up and softly stroking the skin near the string of Xiahou Dun’s eyepatch. “You just never bothered to get to know me for me Dun.” He nearly whispers into Xiahou Dun’s ear, moving so his lips softly brush against the older man’s. Just as soon as Xiahou opens his mouth to object, Guo Huai finishes the embrace, grabbing him around the shoulders, and pushing his mouth onto Xiahou Dun’s with no hesitation.   
Xiahou Dun reaches up as though to hit the man devouring his mouth, but stops when he sees the younger flinch, but keeps going against him, grinding his hips onto Xiahou Dun’s in a vain attempt to stop him. But it works just in time, and Xiahou Dun clenches his shoulder harshly, drawing a slight grunt from Guo Huai, who continues moving his hips as seductively as a full grown man can. Which for some reason is looking more and more appealing to Xiahou Dun by the moment, and so that is what leads him to push him of. Having him settle in shock on the soaking muddy ground as Xiahou Dun props himself up on his arms above him. “Do not start what you can’t finish Guo Haui. I’m expecting this to be a full satisfaction.”  
“I will do my best Lord Xiahou.” Guo Huai says with another smile, which is looking more and more like a smirk the more Xiahou Dun gazes upon it. “But I cannot guarantee it will be to your satisfaction.” He says, sending his groping hand farther and farther down with every word he says.  
“Is that doubt I hear in your voice? Is that fear in your eyes?” Xiahou Dun says teasingly, moving against Guo Huai a little harshly. Drawing out a prolonged moan, his face growing more and more red as he pants harder, and Xiahou Dun feels more and more want building in the pit of his abdomen. But when he feels his superiors erection against him, Guo Huai lets out a slight wheeze, and it is just then that Xiahou Dun is not noticing anything in the sort of proddings from the younger man. “Are you...doing this to make me come out of depression Guo Huai?” He snarls in anger, pushing the man down by his shoulders, drawing another moan. “Because if so-”  
“My...armor.” Guo Huai says, trying to move his pinned arms to motion towards the armor he still had on, and the very restrictive loin guard. Just then Xiahou Dun blushes with his mistake seeming to be the most obvious of ones. But he gets of, standing rather curtly and beginning to walk away. “Where are you going?” Guo Huai asks, sitting up with a wince.   
“To my room.” He answers, turning back with a seductive smile on his face, and a charming tilt of his brow. “I thought we would leave the real fun for when we are in a safe place to be doing it. If anyone catches us in the midst of it out here, wouldn’t it raise a lot of questions?” He asks a bit sarcastically.  
“Er...right.” Guo Huai says, getting up urgently, having been so caught up in the game they were playing, that he had forgotten that they were in the middle of the royal gardens. The only reason no one had run into them was because it was raining today, and even then it was a miracle that they went unnoticed. But they must admit that it is even stranger that no one noticed two soaking generals walking down the hallway. One in a yukata with a tent in his pants, and another in full armor wincing a bit with each step. One would have thought they would have gotten the message. But no. No one even looked at them.  
So when they finally got to Xiahou Dun’s room, Xiahou dun immediately pushed Guo   
Huai against one of the brittle walls, attacking both his mouth, and his belt now. Trying to free the younger of his rather cold confinements. Guo Huai impatiently bucks into his hand, a look of desperation in his eyes as he reaches past Xiahou Dun’s own clothing, grabbing ahold of his own hard member, massaging firmly with all of his fingers, thumb brushing softly along the shaft of him as he too pushes his hips forward, finally removing Guo Huai’s iron guard, immediately reaching down and giving the young man the same treatment he had started. And the most erotic sound Xiahou Dun had ever heard come from another man breaks past his lips and he drops his head low, panting hard; trying to catch his breath from the prolonged mouth contact they had shared.  
But soon he gasps out, losing all the air he had gathered as Xiahou Dun reaches behind, running a finger over his tensed entrance. Making sure it is soft enough to annoy the man very much, but hard enough to know it is actually there. He gets the reaction he wanted. Guo Huai moaning his name loudly. It seems neither of them care if anyone is hearing them at the moment. “Don’t you think…” Xiahou Dun says huskily into Guo Huai’s ear. “That we are a bit overdressed for this?”  
“I suppose.” He whispers as Xiahou Dun pulls both of his hands away from Guo Huai’s most sacred of parts. “What do you want me to do Xiahou Dun?” He asks, not bothering to fix his clothes that are already quite messed up from all the foreplay.  
“Strip for me Guo Huai.” He says, sitting on the bed as though nothing of importance is going on. “Take it all off, and let me see what I have been touching.”  
Guo Huai blushes furiously, but nods anyway and starts with the straps to his shoulder pads, then his breastplate, then his belt that had been half taken of by Xiahou Dun. “If I had know this was going to happen, I wouldn’t have worn all of my armor.” He says as he takes his undershirt over his head, revealing to a fully aroused Xiahou Dun his scarred torso and softly muscled abdomen and chest, his arms still a bit thinner than one would have guessed. But he does not look too unhealthy right now. But interrupting Xiahou Dun’s thoughts, Guo Huai sneezes violently, hair flying out a bit, and his head ducking with the sheer force of it. But he shakes it of, reaching down and beridding himself of the rest of his clothing. Guo Huai is not small, pertaining to his manhood, but to Xiahou Dun’s almost delight, is quite a bit smaller than he is.   
Guo Huai blushes again when he remembers Xiahou Dun is still in the room. but he has nearly no time to think as he is thrown onto the bed, with Xiahou Dun crawling over him. Removing his own attire in record time. He connects their mouths again, and reaches down with now lubed fingers, and impatiently pushes one into Guo Huai, who both yelps in shock, and groans in pleasure when Xiahou Dun’s finger is pushed into him. Slowly, he starts to push his finger in and out, only adding another when Guo Huai is nearly doing all of the work himself. This time, Xiahou Dun can’t help but notice the wince on his face, a smirk overcoming his own as he withdraws from Guo Huais face and licks his lips. He thought it was one of the most wonderful sights he could ever hope to see. But he wants to see more of it. He wants him screaming in both pleasure and pain.   
And so after only a few dozen seconds, he withdraws his hand and puts his own member in place of them, ready to thrust into Guo Huai’s warm cavern. And he does, after a small bit of doubt flickers onto his face, immediately, Xiahou Dun pushes all of himself into the much younger man beneath him. Relishing the small yell of pain the officer gives at being nearly torn open. But Xiahou Dun doesn’t stop. As far as he’s concerned, Guo Huai knew what he was getting himself into. And it felt so damn good. But he is not entirely heartless, he once again resumes the capture of his lips as he thrusts in harder and ever so slightly faster, much to his delight, bringing out a moan when he wraps his hand around Guo Huai’s leaking member.   
“H-harder Xiahou…” Guo Huai wheezes out, hardly able to get the words out before Xiahou Dun slams much harder into the spot that makes him tremble in pleasure, wrapping his legs around Xiahou Dun’s waist and letting him thrust in deeper than before. “Right there!” He yells out, his eyes nearly rolling back when Xiahou Dun purposefully thrusts as hard as he can, stilling himself right on Guo Huai’s spot, and he finally gets the yell he wanted. Making him all the more lustful, finally giving it his all, and tugging on Guo Huai’s manhood with too much force. And when Guo Huai finally yells out, his essence spilling across the two of them, Xiahou Dun lets himself finish, not bothering to pull out. Much to Guo Huai’s delight. He pushes back onto Xiahou Dun with a lazy moan as he empties his seed into him. And as they lay there, trying to catch their breath, Guo Huai says so softly that Xiahou Dun nearly doesn’t hear.  
“Boji.”  
Xiahou Dun smiles, knowing perfectly well what he is sharing. “Yuanrang.”

Zhang He had had enough. He was done trying to help people that only pushed you away. He just didn’t see the point anymore. He was walking through the garden, contemplating aloud how his life could get any worse, when suddenly he trips over a hard and mud covered item, falling into the very deep mud by a pond, looking back to see a basically ruined helmet, then looks with a sniff back at his ruined clothes, and he yells out to anyone within hearing range. “JUST HOW COULD IT GET ANY WORSE?!”

A/N Well, that’s it to tell the truth, i’m just using words now because i’m so close to 4k, like 3,940 words. So I gotta make 60 words of worthless news here. Okay...well, I hope you enjoyed you silly little perverts, and...please review! Flames are welcome, but not appreciated. Please tell me if I did anything wrong, and how to fix it……...was that 60 words?  
OBLIVION772 IS OUT YA’LL!! PEACE.


	2. Comforting the Damned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiahou Dun's sickness progresses, and Guo Huai is the only one there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, YamazakiWolf, you really did make me happy. Although this chapter is a little depressing and much shorter. I just had the inspiration. I think it's written better though, even though it's shorter. I did write the first almost 18 months ago... and see? I even formatted it better!

Xiahou Dun was a loyal soldier, until the very end. Guo Huai emulated his career upon Xiahou's own. He looked up to the older soldier who had proven himself so strong so many times before. Perhaps it was normal for one who was always so sick and weak to look up to someone like him.

But Guo Huai was not weak. Through the years since he had become a soldier in the imperial army, he had proven that despite his sickness, he was as good as any commanding officer could be. It was simply a matter of proving himself.

But as Guo Huai was on the rise of his career, Xiahou Dun was on the downfall. He had taken ill almost as soon as Cao Pi had declared him his right hand man. But Dun didn't care. Through the grief for his family, he had lost the will to continue, and he almost didn't mind. He trusted that he would be reunited with his loved ones in the afterlife.

But even his death was not a gracious or quick one. None of his children, nor his wife showed to his sick bed. He had never been close to his wife. For all he cared, she could jump off of a cliff. He simply needed an heir, and the woman agreed to it with gusto. His children, he had not had the time to get to know. He was busy serving Cao Cao in wars and even outside of those times. When he was not with his cousins, he was among the townspeople of the town that Cao Cao had given him control of. The representative of the people had shown to the palace that Cao Pi insisted that he live at during his illness to give his condolences.

Cao Pi had done all he could to keep his Uncle alive, having the best docters in the land look him over again and again. And they all returned with the same answer. He had simply lost the will to live. No medicine would do him any good at this point. But the young emporer wasn't about to give up. He was trying to enforce his will upon all of the subjects, and the death of his uncle and too warrior was against his will. Itwould make him seem weak and easy to fold.

Guo Huai had heard of these going ons, and he was immediatly making his way for the capital. The men under his command knew that their commander idolized Xiahou Dun above everything else, but they didn't know the full story of it.  
Guo Huai loved him.

He knew that Xiahou Dun would never feel the same way for him, but he didn't care. It was part of the reason why he loved him. He had looked up to the man ever since his youth, and he was shown a small bit of affection one fateful night in the garden. It only made him want to show Xiahou Dun his love. He was fine not having his feelings reciprocated, but he wanted to make sure that Xiahou Dun knew that he was loved.

He made it to the capital faster then anyone thought he would. Usually when he traveled long distances he conducted some kind of illness along the way and had to stop for a day or two to recover. But determination warded off the sickness that was inevitably making it's way for him.

The palace staff welcomed him, as always, and even Cao Pi was allowing him to stay. He did like Guo Huai, he always found his wisdom amusing. But he sensed something in him as he asked permission to see Xiahou Dun. He could tell that even Guo Huai knew that his uncle would not make it much longer. It was almost an awakening moment for the young emporer. He knew then, that his uncle had lost his will to live, and that there was nothing he could do to save him.

The docters tried to stop Guo Huai. They insisted that, with his weak immune system, it was much too risky to go in there where a sick man was resting. But he didn't care. He simply wanted to see his hero one more time.

 

"Guo Huai." Xiahou Dun says as the pale man walks in through the door, helmet under his arm respectfully and looking to the weak man in front of him morbidly. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I come and visit an old friend?" Guo Huai asks, sitting in a chair next to the bed Xiahou Dun doesn't have the strength to stand from.

"It's...dangerous for you to be here." He says warningly, eyes dull and hardly as warning as he once was. "You could get infected as well."

"I think i'll take my chances." Guo Huai answers, setting his helmet down on a small table. "I've been through so many ailments. One more won't hurt, will it?"

"You are a fool." Xiahou Dun snarls, sitting up and glaring at the younger man. "What are you really doing here? You have no reason to bother me in my hour of weakness."

"No, I suppose I don't." Guo Huai chuckles, looking to the ground, and for once wishing that he didn't have to deal with this damned unrequited love. "I just figured that you might want someone to be here with you."

"You are wrong." Xiahou Dun growls. He didn't understand why this man who he had hardly shared anything but physical pleasure with wanted to be here. He had made it damn sure that there was going to be no love and no feelings involved in their one time relationship. "I don't want anyone here to witness my weakness."

"Do you really want me to leave?" Guo Huai asks, head cocked and watching Xiahou Dun intently. "I will, if you want me to." He says and stands up, patting Xiahous shoulder as he walks by. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Xiahou Dun snorts, glaring at the helmet that Guo Huai had left here. 

 

Guo Huai returned the next day, bringing with him his own culinary creations, helping Xiahou sit up, insisting that he taste them for him since he was always a bad judge of his own food. They both knew that that wasn't the case. Guo Huak knew that his creations were good, he had them himself when he was sick. They had medicinal herbs buried among the mixed flavours, ones that helped him get better. He knew that they wouldn't cure Xiahou Dun, but they would ease the pain. And Xiahou noticed.

He knew that Guo Huai wasn't getting anything out of this. He just couldn't undrstand then why he was doing this. They both knew that he wouldn't be there for much longer. Xiahou Dun just wanted it to end on a good note. Guo Huai just wanted to ease the pain until the end.

Guo Huai was not able to stay though. There was always war to call a soldier away, and it was inevitable that he had to leave before he could get closure. Cao Pi wasn't the lne to make the decision though. Guo Huai's soldiers had been attacked and he had to return before the situation just got worse.

It was night when he came to Xiahou Dun's room, helmet back under his arm. Xiahou Dun was sleeping though, and Guo Huai simply smiled, watched the man sleep uneasily, shallow breaths filling the room. He stood there for nearly an hour. He wasn't waiting for Xiahou Dun to wake up. He just wanted to make sure that the face of the one he loved never left his mind. He knew that he would never see him again.

Softly, he walks over, not noticing that Xiahou Duns eyes open slightly in the light. Not seeing the hitch in his breath as he approaches, face solemn and serious. At that point, Xiahou Dun was sure that Guo Huai would kill him. He didn't know why he thought that, but it seemed the most reasonable thing at the time. Strangely enough, he didn't mind.

But Guo Huai only leans over, softly pressing his lips to Xiahou Duns forehead as he sets his helmet purposfully onto the same table he had the first time he came in. "I love you Yuanrang." He whispers, getting back up from his kneeling position and smiling, small tears glistening in his eyes. "Please, don't forget me." He says, leaving the room, not looking back to see Dun watching his back, eyes wide and breath hitched.

"I never did...Bouji."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Sad... sorry bout that, but I personally like how it turned out. I might make another eventually, but don't get your hopes up.


End file.
